


After the Storm

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pushing the Master's cuddling tolerance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 310

His fury spent at last, the Master sags across the Doctor’s naked chest.

For a long moment, the Doctor simply listens to him breathe, harsh gasps as if he’s been running. Then he cautiously moves his hands to the Master’s sides. When there is no protest, he risks sliding them up further, one between the Master’s shoulder blades, the other on the small of his back.

He lies still for a moment, giving the Master time to adjust, before moving his hands in slow, gentle circles. For a moment, the Master goes stiff, but then he relaxes.

Finally, he sleeps.


End file.
